Young Love
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: A new mouse eared lemur has came into the lemur habitat. And Mort fell in love with her. Raymond and Tanya have to help him with his date, even if it means acting like his parents. Raymond X Tanya, Mort X OC.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank, tripenpenguin, and SkullCemetery for helping me with this idea. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mort was walking around the zoo. King Julien accidentally threw another mango away. This time in Joey's pen. Then Mort hoped the fence and looked around with his eyes peered. Then Mort found it, "MANGOOOO!!!" Mort exclaimed happily, then he grabbed it and started to cuddle it. Then when he got to the wall, Joey blocked Mort's way with his massive foot. "Hey, Joey doesn't like intruders mate!" Joey stated in his Australian accent. Mort looked at him confused, "You know what Joey does to intruders?" Joey asked, "Kisses and huggies?" Mort asked, hoping the answer would be yes, but unfortuneatly, it wasn't. "No, they get sent to the vet!" "But I'm not sick..." Mort said, "I can arrange a few broken bones, mate!" Then Joey kicked Mort up in the air and kicked him again to send him flying into the lemur habitat.

He fell in front of the throne, Raymond and Tanya looked at him with a confused look. "I'm guessing you don't have the mango right?" Raymond asked, then Mort showed him a squashed up mango. "Aw man...." Raymond said, "King Julien isn't gonna like this..." Tanya said. Then they heard a scream, it was King Juilen, Mia was with him as well. "Mort! My mango! It's crushed!" King Julien exclaimed in fury. Mort then looked at him, with a sorry look. Then it soon dissappeard when he saw his feet, "FOOT HUG!!!" Mort exclaimed happily, "Mort! Get off my feet!" King Julien said trying to take him off, "Raymond, help!" King Julien yelped. Then Raymond started to try and pull Mort off his feet, "Dang! He's on there tight!" Raymond said, then Maurice came in, "Umm guys?" Maurice spoke up, they couldn't hear him, "Yo! Everyone!" Maurice shouted, then the group calmed down, "We have a new lemur with us? Everyone, this is Jeni!" Maurice said pointing at another mouse eared lemur who was Mort's size and, she had lighter fur. She also had a patch of long hair on her head. Jeni skipped happily, waving her arms about gracefully. She had some flowers in her left hand which she brought to her nose and breathed in deeply. She flutter her eyelashes as she saw the cute little creature hugging King Julien's feet. Mort. She twirled about as she moved toward him and when she got there, she did a little flip of the fur of her head as she had seen human girls do with the hair. It always made the boys druel. Mort was hypnotized, _wow she's pretty _Mort thought to him self. "Hiiii everyone! My name's Jeni! I'm gonna love it here!" Jeni exclaimed in her feminen little girl voice. Mort then let go of Julien's feet, and Raymond was holding him still, "Wow, that acctualy work!" Raymond said, then Jeni looked at Raymond, "Uncle Raymond!" Jeni exclaimed happily, "I didn't know you lived here now!" Jeni stated, "Wow! What are the odds?" Raymond said, "Uncle Ray...." Then Tanya was cut off by Raymond, "Long story....explain later. But Jeni! Want me to show you around?" Raymond asked. Then Jeni looked toward Mort, ignoring his question. "Hiiii, what's your name?" Jeni asked waving, "Mort..." Mort said in a shy tone, holding his tail. "Nice to meet you, Mort." Then she held her hand out and Mort tried to shake her hand but he began to sweat. "It's okay, you don't have to shake my hand." Jeni said pulling it back, "Hey, maybe I could show you around!" Maurice said to himself, "Sure!" Jeni exclaimed happily. Then they both left the lemur habitat. "Great, as one feet hugger isn't enough. Now we have two!" Julien exclaimed. "Come on, she can't be that bad..." Mia said calmly. Raymond and Tanya looked at Mort who was extremly embarassed, "Looks like someone has a crush." Raymond told Tanya, pointing at Mort. "Awwww....Mort, you have a crush! You sweet little lemur you!" Tanya said in a baby tone, "Ummm...crush? The only thing I crushed was this mango...." Mort said. Raymond and Tanya shook their heads.

At the otter habitat, Marlene was at the Penguins HQ, and Erik and Kelsi were just hanging around, literally. Then Maurice came into the habitat, "Oh hey Maurice! How's it..." Then they both saw the little lemur. "Who's this?" Kelsi asked, droping off the ceiling. "This is Jeni." Maurice said introducing her. Then Erik fell from the ceiling on his head. Jeni just laughed. Then Erik got back up, "Hey how's it going, I'm Erik....WATER FOUNTAIN!" Erik shouted, Jeni was confused. "Oh, you see, I have the tendency to shout out random stuff. Head injury. Long story. So anyways....you must know Raymond, I'm his brother!" Erik said happily. "But how are you..." Jeni was then cut off, "Long story." Erik and Kelsi said in unionson. "Well...I'm Kelsi. I'm his girlfreind." Kelsi said. Jeni shook her claw and then they began to chat. "You should meet the penguins. They're a little rough, but once you get to know them they are nice." Kelsi suggested, "Where's Marlene by the way?" Maurice asked, "Oh, she's at the Penguin HQ. She just, hanging out." Erik replied. "Well it was nice meeting you. Bye!" Jeni said waving, as her and Maurice walked out of the habitat. The two bats started to wave back.

At the Penguin HQ, Maurice walked in with Jeni. He found Skipper getting a massage from Marlene, probably from all the training. Skipper then looked at the little lemur next to Maurice, "Hey, Maurice. Who's this?" Skipper asked in a relaxed tone. "This is Jeni! She is transferred from Madagascar! She knows Raymond, so she's not spy material." "Maurice, how could I think this cute little lemur is spy material. But anyway....I'm Skipper!" Skipper stated holding out a flipper. Jeni shaked his flipper, "I'm Jeni, and you must be Marlene! You are one lucky otter." Jeni said in a cute tone. "Awww...thanks..." Marlene said, while finishing up Skipper's massage. "And the tall one is Kowalski, the crazy one is Rico, and the happy one is Private." They all waved. "Nice to meet you all." Jeni smiled. Then Maurice and Jeni went to the dolphin habitat.

When they got there, Kyle called out to them, "Heyyyy, wait....you're not Mort..." Kyle said, "Who are you?" Kyle asked. "I'm Jeni....you know Mort? He's a cute guy...." Jeni said, Kyle was most likely a bully to Mort. "Know him? I guess you could say that....he's not intere...." Then Naomi cut him off, "Don't pay attention to him....I'm Naomi, and this is Kyle." Naomi said pointing paws at her and Kyle. "Wow, you're beautiful, how did you get your fur to shine like that?" Jeni asked, Naomi blushed a little, she thought it was cute of her to ask a question like that. "Well, I use, this product....ummm...I forgot what it was called." Naomi said. Jeni shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay..." then she heard another voice, "Oh my gosh!" it was Doris, "Maurice, you didn't tell me about a new lemur!" Doris told the old lemur. "Sorry, this is Doris." Maurice pointed to Doris, "Yeah, I'm Doris. Hey wanna hang out. I mean, you could swim right?" Doris asked, "Yeah! I love swimming!" Jeni said. Then the went on and on, on how they like swimming. Jeni on the other hand was beginning to like her new home. Her old home was nothing but a shattered memory, that she'll probably have nightmares about.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Four more to go. And Mort has a crush. But what is it that Jeni doesn't want to remember? Find out more on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jeni was already introduced to Darla, Max, Amber, and Roger. Phil and Mason also met her but they were too busy. Maurice didn't have her meet Joey, Bada, or Bing, probably not a good idea. Then Jeni walked over to the lemur habitat, she was then stopped in her tracks by Mort. Mort still had a nervous look on his face, "Hi, Mort..." Jeni waved, Mort slowly raised his hand to wave, "H-h-h-hi." he said nervously. Then, Jeni giggled and skipped off with glee. Mort then snaped out of his nervous trance, "Why am I so nervous around her?" Mort asked himself, then Raymond walked up from behind him, "Maybe you like her..." Raymond said, "Yeah, probably as a friend." Mort said, not knowing what Raymond had meant. "Maybe if I hang out with her more, we could get to know each other, and I don't have to be nervous around her. That's great!" Mort said then ran to Jeni. "He doesn't have a clue does he?" Raymond said, then Erik came out of nowhere, "No he doesn't! What are we talking about?" Erik asked. "Mort! He is in love!" Raymond said.

"With who?"

"Jeni."

"Mort's in love with Jeni?"

"Yes!"

"Huh...no surprise there." Erik said, knowing how Jeni and Mort would make a cute couple. "Exactly...wait what?" Raymond asked, noticing Erik's lack of surprise. "Well...it looks like Mort would be a nice guy, and he'd probably fall for Jeni, who is also nice." Raymond stood there mouth agape. "That was the most smartest thing you've ever said, dude." Raymond said, Erik looked at him, "What was?" he asked, "What you said just now..." "Just now? I said someting?" Erik asked in a confused tone. Raymond just narrowed his eyes, "Never mind......let's just see how Mort will go with Jeni." Raymond said then they both walked to the throne area where Mort and Jeni were sitting side by side.

Mort had already gotten over his nervous self, "That was fast." Raymond said, then Jeni began talking to Mort, "Mort, I really like you." Jeni said in a cute tone. "Oh yeah me too! I like everyone!" Mort said in a cute tone, too. Jeni looked at him strangly, "No I..." Jeni began but was interupted by Mort, "I like the feet, the computer, the feet, mangos..." Mort said counting his little fingers. "Mort! I mean I like you more than anyone else." Jeni said, hoping that Mort would get the idea. Mort still didn't get the idea, "Except King Julien! He loves me!" Mort said, then Jeni put her paw to her face, "This is not working at all..." Jeni said to herself. Then an idea came to her, she put both her paws on Morts face and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you understand now?" Jeni asked, hoping to get a yes. "I love kisses and hugges!" Mort said in an adorable cute tone. "This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought." Jeni said to herself, then Jeni walked away, "Mort, I'll be right back!" she called. Afther she left, Raymond and Erik walked over to Mort, "What was that?!" Raymond asked, noticing the poor performance that Mort was giving. "Jeni says she likes me! Well then again who doesn't?" Mort said, Erik and Raymond knew the answer to that question, but they were focused on something else. "Mort, Jeni LOVES you." Erik said, putting emphasis on the word 'love'. "I love her too! She's so nice to me. We are best friends!" Mort said, so far they were getting on topic. "No Mort, she loves you like she wants to kiss you." Raymond stated, hoping that he'll get it. "She already did! Right here on my cheek." Mort said pointing at the spot where she kissed him. "No, like on the lips." Erik stated. Mort was confused, "Why there?" he asked. They were getting nowhere, then Raymond asked a different question, "Mort, do you know what marriage is?" Raymond asked, "Oh yeah! A man and a woman live together forever and love each other more than normal!" Mort said excitingly. They were getting on track, "She likes you like that." Erik said simply, "She wants to marry me?" Mort asked in a confused tone. They were still on the right track, "Well right now she wants to date you. Do you know what a date is?" Raymond asked, then they got of track, more like off course, "Isn't it that nut that I get..." Mort was interrupted by Erik, "Not that kind of date Mort!" "You mean the huggy kind?" he asked, "YES!" Raymond and Erik said in frustration. "Wellllllllll......I-OKAY!" Mort finally got the idea, then walked off the lemur habitat, "FINALLY!" Erik shouted. "Now, let's see how this goes." Raymond said. Raymond knew Jeni, even in Madagascar, Mort'll probably like her.

* * *

Sorry, if I didn't put any part of Jeni's past in here yet. It'll be in the next chapter, where Mort dates Jeni. Enjoy the rest, later!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this took so long. I had writers block. Anyways, the next chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Erik was getting Mort ready for his little date tonight. And that meant brushing his fur and a whole lot of stuff.

"Cool!" Erik said, as he showed Mort what he looked like in the mirror.

"I like meee! Hello me!" Mort said as he waved at his reflection.

"Now, Mort. Try not to embarass your self. And remember to be back at the Lemur Habitat, at 8:00" Erik said.

"Why?" Mort asked.

"Cause Raymond won't send out a search party for ya, during that time." Erik stated.

"Okay." Mort said.

"Now go enjoy your date. I'm sure you will." Erik said.

"Okay." Mort said.

Then with that. Mort left Raymond's room and found Jeni standing at the door.

"Hey Mort. I was about to come get you." Jeni said.

"Hiiii." Mort waved.

"So, ready for our date?" Jeni asked.

"Yay! I liiike calendars!" Mort said.

Jeni just rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She then took Mort and they both left the Lemur Habitat. They only stood in the zoo for their date, due to the fact that Raymond would be worried if Mort and Jeni were playing in the New York streets. Then they found a bench and sat at the bench.

"So Mort..." Jeni began, "What are you interested in?"

"Ummm...feeeeet." Mort said.

"Feet?" Jeni asked.

"Yes. King Julien's feet." Mort said happily.

"Okay...." this was an awkward moment. "Uh...what kind of music do you like?" Jeni asked the little lemur.

"Music?" Mort asked, looking at her with the huge round eyes.

"Yeah music. You know...stuff you dance to." Jeni explained.

"Oooohhh...I liiikkke music!" Mort said.

"I know, but what kind of music?" Jeni asked.

"Many kinds. Usually ones that sound like BEEP BOP BOP BEEP or BOP BOP BEEP BEEP!" Mort stated smiling.

"Techno?" Jeni suggested.

"What's techno?" Mort asked.

"Ummm...what you were explaining before." Jeni said.

"Oh. Well I liiiikkke techno." Mort said.

"Cool. What else you like?" Jeni asked.

"Maaaaannnngooooos!" Mort said.

Then after a while, Mort and Jeni were both exchanging a conversation between one another. After a while, it was dark out and they were at the zoo cafe.

"So...Mort...do you know about your parents?" Jeni asked.

"Not really. Mort was found by King Julien. Mort no remembers parents." Mort said.

"Well...my parents...well...my mom was a gardener at Madagascar. She used to give me flowers cause I love flowers so much. But then she passed away...she's now in a better place, among the other angels." Jeni said.

Mort saw that Jeni was about to cry, he then gave her a comforting hug.

"Jeni...it's okay..." Mort said.

"I miss her so much." Jeni said, calming down a bit.

She then went on with her story. "Then I had to live with my father. He was addicted to leeche nuts. He wasn't a good guy...that's where I met Raymond. He saved me from my father. He took me in and it was time for him to leave. I was alone in Madagascar. Until I was found back here." Jeni said.

This time Mort was on the verge of tears. The story was so sad, that he couldn't fight off any tears from his eyes. "Mort sad." he said.

Jeni then gave Mort a comforting hug, "Mort, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that." Jeni said.

"It's okay." Mort said.

Then they both began to stare into each others eyes. The both saw the love they both endured. But then Jeni looked away and at her watch, "We have to go." Jeni said.

"Oh...okay." Mort said happily.

Then they both walked back to the Lemur habitat. Everyone was asleep when they got there. "Mort, I want to thank you for listening to my life story." Jeni said.

"You're welcome!" Mort said smiling.

Then Jeni planted a kiss on Mort's cheek. And Mort blushed a little. "Night Mort." Jeni said.

"Night Jeni!" Mort said.

Then Mort walked to his sleeping area to find Tanya and Raymond both with their arms crossed. "Mort...Jean-Baptiste...LaFont. Do you know what time it is young man?" Raymond said. (A/N I just came up with Mort's full name, cause Mort is actually a French word.)

Mort looked at the watch he gave him. "Oh! I know this answer! It is 9:00 at night." Mort said smiling.

"Yeah...you were supposed to be here at 8:00!" Tanya said.

"Oh..." Mort said holding his tail.

"Well. At least I didn't send out a search party for you. So how'd your date go?" Raymond asked.

"She told me about you." Mort said.

"She did?" Raymond said.

"Yeah. Mort heard that you saved her from her father." Mort said.

"That's true. I'll tell you about it in the morning though. I'm tired. Night everybody." Raymond said yawning.

"Night Raymond." Tanya and Mort both said in unionson.

Then they all went to sleep at their sleeping areas.

* * *

Like I said. I had a little trouble with writters block, but I'm good now. So anyways, R&R no flames, yes suggestions.


End file.
